Last Hope
by belkisaris
Summary: An orphan girl find her self into new powers, she can use her new powers to save the world but they come with a down side, if she uses much of it, she has to re-charge but getting her powers over and over again is not something she likes to do.. the world would just have to find another hero.


My power's drained completely and I felt to the floor and my eyes locked with his. He gave me a cruel smiled and picked me up by the neck.

"You cause a lot of trouble…" I spit on his face. He clean his face with his free hands and glared at me. "Now make this easy for you, and say that your sorry for leaving…" That sounded like an incomplete statement. I frown.

"Why would I be sorry for leaving this fucking place?" He glared, but behind the glare there was something hidden.

"You left your sisters behind." Those words were like a slap in the face.

"I didn't… I came back." I whispered fighting back tears. "They are free now… free of you." He threw me to the floor. His body guards grabbed my arms and tide me up to something metallic.

"This is my new toy." He said with a grin that didn't touch his eyes. "We need order Juliet. Order to make this world a better place." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You sound like a total ass." He glared and slap me, which oddly enough, it didn't hurt.

"Shut up an listen."

"Our government is not perfect… but we seen over and over again, that humanity cant have free will. Its pointless." I rolled my eyes at him again.

"Let us be the judge of that." He slap me again, this time it burned.

"We did. You kind brought Afghanistan to attack us!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah. You paid them back and leave them alone. Yet you guys decided to keep your hands were they didn't belong."

"So enslaving us is better?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Yes. Now. I don't want to torture a sorry out of you." And he seem sincere. "You need to apologies for attacking your government and letting the people escape.. And your going to help clean and get them back."

"Over my dead body." I spat. He shook his head sadly.

"Julie."

"Is Juliet! We ARE NOT friends!" I glared and wiggled out of anger. He touch something and the metallic thing stretch pulling on my hands and legs. I whimper.

"Now that I have your attention. J.u.l.i.e." He smirk. "You know what I want to hear."

"Bite me." He shook his head, and the metallic when again, this time without stopping. I gritted my teeth trying really hard not to scream, but as the machine keep pulling I gasp and a yell escape my lips.

"Say it!"

"No." I said breathless.

The machine stopped and I let out a breath of relive. He smirk.

"Oh… you think that was painful?" I flinch. "Let me show you pain." He bend out and was close to me, eye to eye. One of his man gave him a syringe. I eye it suspiciously. "I heard you like electricity…" He said with a smiled that show he was enjoying a private joke. My eyes light up at the mention of electricity. He plunge the needle in my neck. I wince then the metallic looking liquid entered my body. They connected something to my body and he stood up."Now Juliettt Duval." He let the T stretch out, as if taunting me. "Would you be so kind as to apologies?"

"NO." I said thru gritted teeth, and waited impatiently for the electricity. He would be in for a nice surprise. He push the bottom again and I started stretch again, but this time with electricity.. And the pain was beyond like anything I ever felt before… I started to pull trying to get off the machine my powers should but all I felt was pain, a really unbearable pain. I felt like I was about to break in two. I gasp and let out a strangled scream and didn't stopped screaming. Screaming would mean I would not beg him to stop, but the pain continue and I knew I didn't have much before the machine broke me in two… and suddenly. I didn't wanted to die like that. That was a really horrible way to die. I open my mouth again to beg forgiveness but another scream escape my lips, the pain became unbearable.

"Say it Duval." He said thru gritted teeth as if he was in pain as well. I saw his colleagues leave, leaving us alone and I knew I was going to die… I open my mouth again, to beg forgiveness and that he stop.. I dint wanted to die like this, but darkness found me.. And drag me under, under, until everything went black and there was nothing I was gone my body left this world…


End file.
